


Broken Code of Conduct

by flootzavut



Series: Code of Conduct [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Kibbs, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty(er) followup to Code of Conduct</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**GIBBS** _

He never would've expected Kate Todd to be this damn eager to get him out of his clothes. She made short work of the buttons on his shirt as he kissed her, and as soon as that was discarded, her hands were sliding up beneath his undershirt, her nails lightly scraping at his skin, her fingers lightly and teasingly brushing through the hair on his lower belly, and he was so taken aback and so painfully turned on that when she tugged the fabric up, he obediently raised his arms to let her remove it without even a token word of protest.

Her eyes took in his naked chest and then she was grinning up at him, and it was just as well he was already horizontal because he felt like his knees would have given out at that look. It would definitely have eroded his carefully constructed 'big bad Marine' image.

He bent down to swallow her smirk in another kiss, and sure he was moaning into her mouth but she was none too quiet herself as he worked her over with lips and tongue and teeth, started peeling her top up her body, exploring her, hands and fingers taking on a life of their own, wanting to touch as much as possible.

Her flesh was soft and warm, and he couldn't quite believe that she was wriggling and gasping because of _him_. He pulled away from her mouth and moved down to kiss her neck, to nuzzle into her cleavage, then bury his face in her naked stomach, savouring her groans as he licked and kissed and bit, savouring the taste and texture of her skin.

His hands pushed up under her top, cupping her breasts, feeling her nipples harden against his palms, and he grinned at how she moved, the sounds he was coaxing out of her. He sat up so he could more easily strip it off, and then just stilled for a moment and admired the view. Eyes dark, mouth open, lips red and swollen from his kisses; skin firm and smooth and lightly flushed, chest heaving with her rapid, strained breathing; breasts encased in black satin, begging for his attention.

"God, Kate, you're _gorgeous_."

She grinned slowly, visibly soaking in his appreciation, stretched and flexed beneath him, rubbing against his cock and running her hands over his chest. "You're not bad yourself, Gibbs." The rasp of arousal in her voice had him shaking his head again, still stunned she could possibly be reacting to him this way.

Unable to resist, he leaned down to gently bite the top of her breast, and grinned to himself when she whimpered. He slipped his hands behind her back, trailing his fingers up her spine as she arched under him, deftly opened the clasp on her bra, tugging it down her arms, throwing it aside, then both hands and his mouth were free to touch and lick and kiss, and she groaned and wrapped her hands around the back of his head as he explored. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and watched her face as he nibbled and sucked, saw how her head fell back and she cried out. He moved to her other breast and laughed into her skin as her fingernails scraped against his scalp.

While she was distracted - and how! - he got to work slipping the fastening on her pants open, then sliding them down her legs. Her fingers dug harder into his scalp when he let his hands caress her ass, and he moved slow and steady, savouring her satiny skin, the firm muscles of her thighs, the way she reacted to his touch. When his hands reached the backs of her knees, she suddenly made an impatient noise and he laughed again as she squirmed and wriggled and kicked her pants off and to one side. "Not very patient," he said mildly, letting his gaze take in the sight of her, her petite but curvaceous body, pale, smooth skin, elegant limbs; naked but for a pair of black satin panties he was about ready to rip off with his teeth... _Jesus_ , she was absolutely, ridiculously gorgeous. How the hell had she ended up in his bed?

He decided it was probably best not to question his outrageous good fortune. He gave himself a mental shake, and moved back up her body, placing kisses on her thigh, her stomach, her breast, her neck, and then leaning down to cradle her head and take possession of her mouth again, thoroughly enjoying the way she moaned and rippled under him. If he'd had any idea she would react this way...

His thigh was between her legs and she ground against it. One of her hands grabbed his butt through his jeans as she pushed up at him, trying to find the release her body was demanding. He laughed again, unable to stop himself, and let one hand slip down, slowly, slowly down over her stomach, savouring the squeak of relief and want as she realised what he was up to. It was more than a little amusing to realise he could reduce Kate to making small animal noises. As he moved further down, her voice got lower, more throaty, more feral, and he pulled away from her mouth so he could watch her face.

He slid his fingers down over the smooth black fabric of her panties, feeling her push against him and the way her arousal was already starting to seep through. "More." She sounded wanton, desperate, and hell, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen or heard anything as mindblowingly sexual as her half closed eyes, her body moving insistently against him, the roughness in her voice as she begged him. " _More_."

He smirked and didn't even try to hide it. Her mouth was stretched wide, as if she was having difficulty getting enough air, her breathing hard and fast and noisy. If being self-satisfied over getting this response out of her was smug, then he was okay with being smug and he wouldn't apologise. Slowly and teasingly he moved his hand back up to trace his fingers along the line where fabric met flesh, laughed at the profanities she shot at him for being too slow, and then he was slipping under the satin, over her damp curls, accepting the invitation when she parted her legs to explore how hot and wet she was for him, for his touch. She arched up, pushed herself harder onto his fingers, shimmied her hips against his hand and moaned. Holy shit, she was _so_ damn turned on, and now he moaned too.

"God, Kate." He couldn't quite believe this, couldn't believe it wasn't some incredible dream. "How'm I ever gonna concentrate round you when I know how it feels to touch you this way?" His voice was almost pleading. He was sure it was supposed to be her sounding all needy at this point, not him. "How wet it gets you? I'm screwed. Shit, I'm so totally done for."

A slow smile appeared on her face, and he braced himself. Something in her expression made him sure she was about to make his brain melt out his ears. "Suppose you knew sometimes when there's a cold case and it's quiet I-" she paused for a moment, moaned something incomprehensible as his thumb caught her clit "-sometimes I let my mind wander and imagine what you'd do if I just came... sat in your lap... wrapped my legs around your waist... let my skirt ride up till you could see I wasn't... wearing panties."

He swallowed hard, and his voice was hoarse when he finally spoke. "You wear... sometimes you're not... at work?"

"Uh-huh." Her eyes slipped closed and her body was fucking his fingers steady and sure, but somehow she kept talking all the same. "I always kinda wanted you to pull me into your favourite conference room and bawl me out for fidgeting, so I'd get to show you why I couldn't sit still. Why I couldn't stop myself from glancing over at you. Wondering if you had any idea how turned on I was getting."

He reminded his body urgently that if he stopped breathing, he'd die, and then he'd never get to do this again. "Yeah?"

"Ever had sex in an elevator, Gibbs?"

His strangled groan was decidedly uncool, but... it _was_ eloquent, he could give himself that.

"D'ya wanna?"

"God, Katie."

With no warning, her hand landed on his crotch, and she laughed breathlessly at the noise he made. "Mmmm, think I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_**KATE** _

The whole tease thing was, well, undeniably hot, but she was starting to get impatient. It didn't seem particularly fair that here she was, almost naked, his hand in her panties, and she hadn't yet gotten to see, never mind properly meet, the erection he had been teasing her with for at least a half hour.

Admittedly, his hand was doing some seriously dangerous and wonderful things that she was enjoying very much, but even so. She still felt like she was missing out. It was, she decided, past time to even the score.

She tugged at the button of his jeans, fingers fumbling, so turned on that she just barely managed to get it open, but then she was pulling the zipper down and slipping her hand through his happy trail, down over his boxers, and he groaned into her mouth and pushed against her grip, and she grinned against his lips. Oh, he was very hard and he was really nice and big and _yum_ , this was gonna be so much fun.

She let her hand move in time with his fingers in her underwear, and when he drew away from the kiss their eyes met and for a long few minutes they just touched and watched each other, mutual expressions of arousal and satisfaction on their faces. It was ridiculous how hot it was to watch his eyes darken, see his mouth go slack, and know it was her doing.

Still holding his gaze, Kate pushed the fabric of his boxers aside and wrapped her hand directly around his cock, biting her lip at the smooth, hot thickness of him in her grip, smiling at his groan.

"Fuck," he managed.

"Sure hope so," she agreed with a grin.

She was mildly impressed he had enough control left in him to roll his eyes at her cheekiness, never mind to start tugging her panties off with his free hand even as his fingers continued to fuck her and his thumb circled her clit. He looked down at her as she was finally completely exposed to him, and _licked his damn lips_ , slowly and lasciviously, and she could swear her pussy _jumped_ to attention and fucking _drooled_.

"Can't wait to taste ya." He said it with a wicked little grin, just casually tossed the admission at her like he was telling her to pick up a piece of evidence or interview a witness.

She whimpered, helplessly, and he looked so damn pleased with himself. The smug bastard. Damn him for being so desperately, annoyingly attractive. She wanted to punch him in the face and then have him fuck her nine ways to Sunday. Unthinkingly, she squeezed his cock, then congratulated her body for its instincts when his smug expression turned quickly to one of slack-jawed pleasure.

"Gibbs, I will happily sit on your face for hours, but right now I really need you inside me, okay?" Her forthright words would have been more effective if she could speak without her voice shaking, if the words hadn't come out high and fast and desperate, but he got the message. Between them they managed to get him out of his jeans and boxers, he produced a foil packet from somewhere, and he was licking the last of her off of his fingers as she put it the condom on him, and then at last he was pushing into her, slow but unstoppable, and she moaned at the size and feel of him, at how hot and hard and big he was.

For a few moments they just stayed there, bodies joined as intimately as possible, and judging by his panting in her ear, the good feeling was totally mutual. She squeezed down on him quite deliberately then rolled her hips, giving them both a preview of coming attractions, and _he_ whimpered this time, then started to move slow and steady.

"Kate... oh God, Katie..." He was delicious inside her, thick, satisfying, and it had been much, much too long since she'd felt this way, so damn... so damn _full_. With every slow thrust her fingers dug into to his back and his body jolted her clit and she could just barely stand how good it was.

His teeth were on her neck and his breath, hot and hard and heavy, washed over her skin in grunts and moans, her name falling out of his mouth in tones of wonder. "Oh, God." He sounded almost desperate now, like he hadn't been prepared for this, like it was somehow terribly surprising to him. "Katie." His voice cracked and instinctively she wrapped her arms and legs tighter round him, urging him on but also wanting, needing to somehow tend and comfort him with her body.

"That's it," she found herself murmuring in his ear, "that's it, that's good, so good. Don't stop. So good."

"Kate." It seemed like her name was he only thing he could find to express whatever was going through his mind. "Fuck, Katie. God." It was pretty hot the way he was just grinding out her name again and again between curses, like a chant or a prayer or a mantra to keep him going.

She reached one hand down to grab his ass, digging in her fingernails and pulling him into her deep, eliciting another round of fuck-Kate-Gods, and he started to move faster and harder, and she let her head fall back, found herself murmuring 'yes, yes' with every thrust. He leaned down to slide his tongue over the hollow at the base of her throat, nip and kiss her neck, suck gently on her skin, and she whined and shuddered. "Gibbs... don't stop. Please don't stop."

He nuzzled up against her, his lips and teeth teasing her, his tongue soothing after every delicious little bite. "Kate. Oh, God. Come on, Kate."

She wasn't sure what he was requesting, so she just did what felt good, what felt right; let her body squeeze down on him, dug her heels and her nails into his butt, met each thrust with her hips pushing back up against him, and it was so good, so delicious, so hot that she thought she might never recover.

Gibbs growled and hooked his elbow under her knee, pulled her up and opened her out so he could drive into her deeper and harder, and she whined as his cock filled her and fucked her and hit every last place inside her she needed it to, and then his other hand found her clit and _pulled_. "Come _on_ , Katie."

The raspy, desperate tone of voice and the insistent tug were too much. Her body overwhelmed, her mind exploding, she came with a wail. Gibbs made a sound something like relief and after a couple more strokes she felt him shudder as he came inside her, collapsing on top of her in a puddle of sweat and sex and satisfaction.

For quite some time they just lay there, and Kate kept her arms and legs wrapped right around him, enjoying the weight and bulk of him.

Eventually, just when her breathing was starting to go back to something approaching normal, he spoke. "Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"That was amazing." His voice was rough and deep and worn _out_ , as if he'd just sprinted for his life.

"I know."

"No, I mean that was _fucking incredible_."

She nodded. "I _know_."

"We are doing this again."

She was pretty sure he intended it as a statement, but there was an unusual uncertainty in his voice that almost - _almost_ \- made it seem like a question. "As often as possible, Gunny."

He laughed. "Aye, Cap'n." He was still getting his breath back, but then so was she. He laid a kiss under her jaw, followed it up with a swipe of his tongue over her collarbone, a nip at the underside of her breast.

"Whatcha doin'?" she managed to gasp out.

"Don't think you're in a fit state to sit on my face." She frowned at him and he laughed at her confusion. "Don't wanna hafta wait to taste you."

She smiled, and allowed him to push her legs slowly apart. Coming to his house, she decided, had been one of the best decisions she'd made in a really long while. And then his mouth was sinking down between her legs, and she kissed rational thought goodbye without a smidgeon of regret.


End file.
